Goat Foo
Goat Foo is an alien that first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. He is an alien that appears on Earth-68. Appearance Goat Foo is a humanoid goat alien with white skin, standing on two legs. His hands are hooves with two fingers and a thumb, and two hoof toes. He has long goat horns on his head pointing up to the sky, and wears green chinese style robes. His eyes are green, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In John Smith 10, after losing the Omnitrix, his right eye is green and left eye is blue, to match John's. When used by the Intellectuary, he has his right eye closed, while is left one is green. Powers and Abilities Goat Foo's main battle style is a form of martial arts. He has enhanced reflexes and agility to sense and dodge any incoming attacks. He has enhanced strength. He has mana manipulation, able to create and project mana, either in mana blasts or as mana hooves. He fights open palm style, firing mana hooves when he thrusts his hand at an opponent. He can redirect other mana attacks, and was a match for Gwen and able to escape her Anodite form. By slamming his hooves together, he can release a powerful mana shockwave, able to tear through other mana. He has the ability to use magic, and can heal others with his mana. In Battle of the Mind, he has shown the ability to prevent mind control using his mana and to be able to attack by ramming into the opponent. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By John *Zombie World (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Terraspin) *Ghost of a Battle *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *When Heroes Collide Part 1 By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles *True Colors Ancient Times *Live Life (first re-appearance) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Olympus Awakened Spacewalker *Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) *Go! Part 1 *Kyoshi Island Kingdom Hearts *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle *Revenge of Darkness *The Grid Omniverse By Intellectuary * Evil Gathering (first re-appearance) By John * Gathering of the Gods * Mutant Battle * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Goat Foo used by members of the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Kairi * Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) Ahmad 15 *Air and Mana (first appearance) *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (by John in Ahmad's body) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Goat Foo first appears after Kai uses his summon materia. She obtains the materia in Junon. Appearances Summoned by Kai *Cosmo Canyon *Curse of Artemis *Escape From Midgar *Temple of Artemis *Illusions *Zombie Night (materia destroyed) By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Goat Foo was unlocked when the Omnitrix was slapped down enveloped in magic. Appearances * A Blast of Magic (first appearance) * Fool's Gold * Lucky Charm (Ryder 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Eatle) * The Flame Keepers' Circle (Ryder 10) * Realm of Reality * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Ryder 10 Returns * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) By 18 year old Ryder * The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10) Kung Foo Kid (John 23: Megaman) Kung Foo Kid is the version of Goat Foo that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His eyes are light blue, and he wears Mega Tech Armor on his body, but they still resemble his Chinese Robes. He has the Mega Buster for his left hand, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. His powers remain the same, though now he can fire mana hooves and walls from his Mega Buster. He is named directly after the Megaman Star Force character that he's based off of, making him the first revealed alien form to not be named after a Robot Master or Net Navi. Appearances * Bass (John 23) * Colonel Malfunction * Cyber Terror * Master of Chaos Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Goat Foo is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Ryder * The Spirit of Caring By John * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder Trivia *Goat Foo's fighting style is a combination of Neji and Hinata's Gentle Fist style from the Naruto Dimension, Chopper's Kung Fu point from the One Piece ''Dimension, and Gwen's mana powers. *Goat Foo is a portmanteau of "Goat" and "Kung Fu". *Goat Foo's name is based off the FM-ian from the ''Megaman Star Force series. Goat Foo's appearance is directly based off of Kung-Foo Kid, the EM Wave Change of Goat Foo. **The only differences between Kung-Foo Kid and the alien Goat Foo is that Goat Foo has green robes and eyes, while Kung-Foo Kid has blue robes and eyes. *He bleets like a goat when saying certain phrases. *The picture was done by ChamAmazing. See also *Worst Foo *Terrafoo *Grand Goat *Kung-Foo Kid *Gentle Fist *Kung Fu Point (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Magic Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Sapient Beings Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Animal Aliens